


Sur l'Île du Songe

by malurette



Series: Des vignettes entre les albums [6]
Category: Yoko Tsuno (Comics)
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Memories, Drabble Collection, Gen, Kyudo, Science, kamikaze
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recueil de drabbles basés sur l'enfance de Yoko et sa famille telles qu'elles sont décrites dans <i>La fille du vent</i> et surtout <i>L'Écume de l'Aube</i> ;<br/>1ère vignette : Aoki et Onoue ; Le kamikaze qui n'est pas mort.<br/>2ème : Aoki et petite Yoko ; Leçon de kyudo.<br/>3ème : Seiki ; Après un séisme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aoki et Onoue - Il n'est pas mort

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Une relique de son innocence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505881) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoki le Kamikaze n’est pas mort en mission comme prévu. Tsuno Onoue estime que ça n’est pas une mauvaise chose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Il n’est pas mort  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Personnages :** Aoki et Tsuno Onoue  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Sherlock eut un sourire malicieux avant de lui donner sa version des faits."  
>  d’après Mimi-chan 66 pour un Arbre à Drabbles (18-24 avril ’12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _L’Écume de l’Aube_ et _La Fille du Vent_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Défait, Aoki contemplait les lambeaux de son rêve. Il a échoué. Il n’est pas mort et s’est blessé terriblement dans un stupide accident : pas au combat mais en s’écrasant en mer. Et le temps qu’il se remette de ses blessures, son pays auquel il a failli a capitulé. La guerre est perdue, et sa honte est infinie.

Il ne se sent même pas le droit à un suicide rituel pour racheter sa faiblesse.

Il finira au temple, parmi les bonzes, homme à tout faire, jardinier…

Onoue s’en satisfait : s’il commence à cultiver quelque chose, à faire fructifier, il s’en sortira.


	2. Aoki et Yoko - Tendue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leçon de kyûdo pour la petite Yoko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tendue comme son arc  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno , _L’écume de l’aube_  
>  **Personnages :** petite Yoko  & Aoki  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Je crains qu’il n’y ait un malentendu… » »  
> d’après Benebu sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. ‘12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Tendue à bloc, Yoko bande son arc et vise.

Aoki pose sur son épaule une main apaisante :  
\- Détends-toi. La corde doit être tendue, pas ton dos. Respire. Sois calme. Oublie toute nervosité ou tu ne pourras pas viser.

La fillette en laisse presque échapper sa flèche. Comme ces leçons sont compliquées ! Elle qui croyait que le tir à l’arc était une discipline martiale, emphase sur le martial, elle bute sur la partie discipline. Ça lui demande au contraire une grande paix intérieure.  
Mais elle aime le défi qui se présente.

Plus posément, avec une volonté renouvelée de réussir, elle recommence.


	3. Seiki et Yoko - Aspects humain et scientifique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uand un séisme frappe, Tsuno Seiki réagit en géophysicien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Aspect humain, aspect scientifique  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno   
> **Personnages :** Tsuno Seiki et Yoko  
>  **Genre :** gen/un peu geek  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Ce n’est pas…très gentil, ça, déclara Private avec hésitation, se demandant quelle étaient les parts de vérité et de sarcasme dans cette réplique. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. ‘12)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : _L’écume de l’aube_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Sept répliques, heureusement de moins en moins fortes, ébranlent encore la terre après le premier séisme. Elles occasionnent des dommages supplémentaires et gênent les travaux de secours et de reconstruction, au fil des semaines suivants le premier choc.

Yoko ne s’en formalise pas beaucoup : le quartier où elle étudie est aux normes et n’a pas été touché, non plus que les routes qui la ramènent chez ses parents.  
Comme elles se déplacent le long de la faille, on finit même par sentir les dernières jusqu’à l’Île du Songe… où papa Seiki les étudie avec soin, ne s’attachant qu’à l’aspect scientifique.


End file.
